Por ti me he vuelto un poeta
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: - Por tí me he vuelto un poeta - ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, no?


**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta**

- ¿Ya decidió qué desean ordenar? – preguntó Hikari a su clientes, con una sonrisa de amabilidad plasmada en su rostro.

- Sí, tomaré la especialidad de la casa y el Daikiri de Ananá.

- Muy bien ¿y usted, señorita?

- Lo mismo pero con un Attomic Blue.

- En seguida – retiró las cartas de su mesa y se digirió rápidamente tras el mesón principal para hacer el pedido. - ¡Tai, dos especialidades! ¡Matt , Attomic y Daikiri de Ananá!

- A la orden, señora – respondieron ambos chicos volviéndola a ver y sonriendo. Kari los imitó. Después de todo, no había sido mala idea poner un bar karaoke con ellos. Su hermano y el novio de éste eran la mejor combinación que podía pedir.

Aunque no eran lo único espectacular del bar…

- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Soy TK Takaishi y daré comienzo a la función de karaoke de esta noche. Espero que lo disfruten. Sean bienvenidos a nuestro "D-bar" ¡Música, por favor!

La banda comenzó a tocar una música tranquila y Takeru empezó a moverse por el escenario a paso lento pero sin despegar la vista de un par de ojos color rubí que lo observaban desde la barra de tragos en donde esperaba recibir su orden.

" _Nací para amarte, yo te daría lo que quieras, mi corazón mi vida entera. Tu solo pide que yo te voy a complacer. Quiero recordarte que yo soy tuyo cuando quieras, que yo te amo a mi manera. Quisiera que un día fueras mi mujer._

_Y así juntos poder algún día vivir la alegra, de darnos a ser la razón de esta sutil melodía de una poesía que te quise hacer. _

_¡Por ti me he vuelto un poeta! Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta, miro al cielo esperando un cometa para pedirle un deseo, y es que te traiga hasta aquí. _

_Por ti me he vuelto un poeta, ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas, un armario de páginas completas que escribo cuando te veo y eso me hace feliz…" _

Era como un imán que unía al rubio y a la mesera. Ella, por su parte, todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto. Sí que había logrado molestarla.

_._

_Estaba emocionada. Era su primera noche en el bar y había un montón de persona haciendo fila para entrar. Matt le había sonreído al verla de tan buen humor. _

_- ¡Esto es un éxito! – Exclamó Kari abrazando al novio de su hermano - ¡Estoy tan feliz! _

_- Hey, hey hermanita, no te sobrepases con mi novio – bromeó Tai al acercarse y entregarle una pizza. _

_- No seas celoso, hermano – rió Kari yendo y abrazándolo a él también antes de desaparecer para entregar el pedido. _

_- Ella está muy feliz – comentó Tai como al pasar._

_- Si… oye, ¿crees que haya sido buena idea no decirle a Kari que mi hermano vendrá a cantar por ser la noche de inauguración? _

_- Se decidió a último momento por eso no pudimos decirle, no te preocupes. – lo tranquilizó dándole un beso. _

_Mientras tanto Kari llevaba las órdenes sonriendo. Todo iba de maravillas, hasta que… _

_- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Soy TK Takaishi y les doy la bienvenida a esta la primera de muchas noches en el "D-bar" Espero disfruten su noche aquí. Música, por favor. _

_Kari abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿Quién era ese que subió al escenario como si nada y, prácticamente, se adueñó de su bar? _

_Al momento en que Matt vio a su cuñada dirigirse al escenario con un rostro que asustaba, supo definitivamente que había sido una mala idea. _

_- Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó la chica al llegar a su lado. Por su parte, el rubio solo sonrió y la tomó de la mano para hacerle dar una vuelta antes de comenzar a cantar mirándola fijamente a los ojos. _

"_Eres una tempestad y no me puedo explicar cómo aquel que te hizo no me dejó un manual. Eres una enfermedad que no me puedo curar pero acepto que es algo ¡genial! porque yo soy igual o un poco peor. Tú el espejo donde puedo ver lo bueno de mí, lo que me gusta de ti"_

_Al escucharlo, Hikari no pudo hacer más que callar. La gente lo estaba disfrutando y la voz del chico no estaba nada mal. _

"_A mí me gustan tus ojos, tu corazón roto. Me gusta el enriendo en tu mundo tan loco. Me gusta que llames y te quejes de todo, pues todo te importa y eso es tan hermoso. Es más, me gusta un montón que cuando contigo estoy, me gusta como soy yo"_

_Al procesar la letra, Kari rió y le siguió la corriente a aquel extraño. Comenzaron a moverse y a coquetear entre sí, dándole un pequeño espectáculo a la gente. _

"_Eres como un huracán que nadie puede parar. Todo aquello que quieras lo tienes que lograr. Un poco maniática o tal vez loca de atar pero acepto que algo g e n i a l porque yo soy igual o un poco peor. Tú el espejo donde puedo ver lo bueno de mí, lo que me gusta de ti"_

_Al concluir, todos los presentes aplaudieron su actuación. Hikari sonrió y tomó la mano del rubio para que salieran juntos del escenario y de la visión de todos. Ya estando dentro de la cocina, lo volvió a ver con los ojos encendidos. _

_- ¡¿Pero quién te crees para venir aquí de la nada como si fuera tu propio-!_

_- ¿Mi propio bar? – Apremió él, sonriendo de forma torcida – Técnicamente, lo es._

_La morocha no comprendió hasta que su cuñado se acercó por detrás._

_- Kari, él es mi hermano TK. Takeru, ella es la hermana de Tai. Kari, lamento no haberte dicho antes pero TK abrirá algunas noches. Espero que se lleven bien. _

_- Sí, espero que nos llevemos bien – replicó TK tomando la mano de ella y besándola como si fuera un auténtico caballero. _

_Kari solo levantó una ceja. _

_¿Estaba bromeando o realmente pensaba que se llevaría bien con él gracias a esa cara de ángel y actitud caballerosa? _

.

Y allí estaban, un año después, en la misma situación; donde él cantaba sin dejar de mirarla y ella lo admiraba recordando la noche en que se habían conocido.

"_Por ti me he vuelto un poeta, ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas, un armario de páginas completas que escribo cuando te veo y eso me hace feliz…" _

La muchacha despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar los aplausos de los presentes y el agradecimiento de Takeru antes de invitar a subir a otra persona para que cantara con karaoke.

Ella suspiró y, dirigiéndole una última mirada al Takaishi, volvió al trabajo.

Más tarde arreglaría cuentas con ese rubio irresistible.

.

- Así que un poeta ¿eh? – preguntó Hikari acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de TK.

- 'Por ti me he vuelto un poeta' – entonó el chico, acariciando su cabello, sin romper contacto visual con ella. - ¿Quién iba a decir, no? – siguió él, bajando sus dedos desde su cabello por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro desnudo.

- Yo creo que Matt sabía. De lo contrario no habría traído a un chico tan arrogante.

- Pero tú amas a este arrogante ¿no?

Hikari dejó caer su orgullo, tal y como siempre hacía en compañía de su novio, y lo besó casi segura de que terminarían haciendo el amor otra vez. Aunque no tenía ninguna objeción…

¡Cómo amaba a ese arrogante!

**.**

**¿Vieron cuando se les ocurre una idea mientras están tomando sol a las 3 de la tarde? Bueno, así :)**

**(Prometo actualizar Mejor que las drogas un día de estos -.-)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
